PAINTING WITH MY CAMERA
by chaceu
Summary: love Eunjung EJ Lim seorang fotografer blasteran korea-jepang yang berbakat tapi mudah cepat bosan. Dia memutuskan menetap di Korea setelah sekian lama merantau di negeri orang. Kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dia jalani di Korea nanti? lets reading!
1. Chapter 1

**PAINTING WITH MY CAMERA**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author: Chaceu**

**Disclamer:**

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi dari author dan bukan karakter yang sesungguhnya. Nama-nama artis yang tertera hanyalah pinjaman semata. so don't bashing dan flaming, this only fiction.

Rated: 15+

**Cast:**

Kim Soo Hyun as Park Soo Hyun

Ham Eun Jung as Ham Eun Jung

Park Shin Hye as Park Shin Hye

Ahn Seo Hyun as Park Seo Yoon

Jung Yong Hwa as Jung Yong Hwa

* * *

Sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan di daerah Intewon.

"Noona, kenapa harus aku yang mengantar mu sih? Kenapa kau tidak minta antar Yong Hwa hyung saja. Cuaca di luar begitu dingin, kau tahukan aku paling benci dingin." Keluh Soo Hyun yang sedang berjalan bersama kakak perempuanya sambil merapatkan jaket dan syal tebalnya karena cuaca yang begitu dingin.

"Aish...kau ini, aku kan Cuma minta diantar ke supermarket bukannya ke ujung dunia. Sudah jangan mengeluh terus! Lagi pula siapa suruh kau menghabiskan persediaan makanan selama sebulan." Kakaknya Shin Hye melotot menatap Soo Hyun yang masih memasang ekspresi kesal.

Soo Hyun dan Shin Hye berhenti menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja Shin Hye ditabrak dari belakang oleh seorang namja yang kemudian mengambil tas yang di pegangnya.

"Yaa! Dia mengambil tas ku. Soo Hyun-ah kenapa kau diam saja cepat kejar dia! Kau ini lemot sekali sih!" Shin Hye memukul-mukul bahu dongsaengnya panik.

"Tapi kalau aku berlari akan tambah dingin." Jawab Soo Hyun enggan sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Yaa! Noona mu ini sedang kecopetan kau malah memikirkan dingin. Palli, kejar dia atau kau tidak mendapat jatah makan malam untuk hari ini." Teriak Shin Hye kesal sambil mengancam.

"Baiklah akan aku kejar." Ucap Soo Hyun dengan nada malas.

Akhirnya Soo Hyun pun mengejar pria yang mencopet tas kakaknya itu. Pencopet itu ternyata berlari dengan sangat cepat, padahal Soo Hyun sudah mengerahkan tenaga untuk menyusulnya. Tapi masih saja tidak bisa menyusul pencopet itu.

"Berhenti, pencuri...!" Teriak Soo Hyun berusaha menghentikan pencuri itu.

Tapi si pencuri tidak mau berhenti dan malah mempercepat larinya.

Saat kejar-kejaran berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja yang berada didepan si pencuri menjegal kaki si pencuri hingga dia jatuh tersungkur. Si pencuri itu berusaha untuk kembali kabur tetapi gadis itu menarik kerahnya hingga dia tertarik kebelakang. Saat si pencuri berusaha memukul si gadis langsung menangkis pukulannya. Si pencuri itu berniat untuk melawan kembali tapi langsung terpental kebelakang karena gadis itu melancarkan tendangan taekwondo pada si pencuri. Tendangan itu sangat keras yang mengakibatkan pencuri itu sedikit sempoyongan dan semaput.

Soo Hyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memandang kagum pada gadis yang sudah menghajar si pencuri. Gadis itu langsung memungut tas tangan berwarna pink milik kakak Soo Hyun dan memandang kearah Soo Hyun.

"Apa ini tas milik mu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyodorkan tas tangan itu.

"Nee." Jawab Soo Hyun sambil mengambil tas itu. dia masih memandang si gadis dengan pandangan kagum.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis bingung, aneh juga karena seorang pria memakai tas tangan perempuan dengan warna pink.

Melihat ekspresi gadis itu Soo Hyun pun cepat-cepat berkata.

"Eh...kau jangan salah sangka, tas itu milik noona ku bukan milik ku." Elak Soo Hyun buru-buru sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya menyangkal.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Soo Hyun.

Pada saat bersamaan datanglah dua orang polisi setempat bersama dengan Shin Hye kakaknya. Kedua polisi langsung meringkus pencuri itu yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya akibat tendangan keras si gadis.

"Soo Hyun-ah, apa kau mendapatkan tas ku kembali? Apa uangnya masih utuh, terus bagamana tas ku, tidak rusak kan?" Tanya Shin Hye beruntun menghampiri Soo Hyun.

"Noona! aku itu habis mengejar pencuri bukannya khawatir pada ku kau malah menghawatirkan tas butut mu ini." Jawab Soo Hyun kesal sambil memberikan tas milik kakaknya itu.

"Yaa! Tas ini pemberian Yong Hwa tau. Tapi hebat juga kau, berhasil menghajar pencuri itu sampai babak belur." Ucap Shin Hye menepuk bahu adiknya bangga.

"Sebenarnya sih aku di bantu oleh dia ..." Soo Hyun melirik ke arah gadis tadi. Tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Loh, kemana gadis itu?" Soo Hyun melirik kiri kanan mencari keberadaan si gadis sambil menggaruk kepalanya heran. Perasaan tadi dia disini, pikir Soo Hyun dalam hati.

Sementara Shin Hye hanya berkonsentrasi memeriksa tasnya takut kalau ada yang hilang. Setelah memeriksa semua isi tasnya Shin Hye menatap Soo Hyun heran, melihat dongsaengnya yang kebingungan.

"Kau mencari siapa? Pencuri tadi sudah ditangkap oleh polisi."

"Bukan pencuri itu, aku mencari seorang gadis dia berambut pendek bermata tajam dan cukup cantik." Ucap Soo Hyun masih terus mencari.

"Aku tidak melihat seorang gadis disini kecuali aku, mungkin gadis cantik yang kau maksud itu aku kali." Jawab Shin Hye narsis dengan cengiran bercanda. Soalnya rambut Shin Hye juga dipotong pendek dengan gaya bop (gaya rambut di Heartstrings).

Soo Hyun berjengit mendengar perkataan noonanya itu.

"Huff... malang nian nasib ku punya noona seperti mu ." Soo Hyun mendesah sambil menggeleng.

"Maksud mu aku tidak cantik begitu...!" Shin Hye menggeplak kepala Soo Hyun kesal.

"Aigo!... sakit tau." Soo Hyun mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Makannya jangan berani-beraninya pada ku." Shin Hye melotot pada Soo Hyun.

"Ech, jam berapa sekarang...? Kyaa... ini sudah hampir malam Seo Yoon pasti sudah pulang dari sekolah. Kita bahkan belum sempat ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Bagaimana ini bibi Kim kan sedang cuti." Shin Hye berteriak panik saat melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Yasudah beli makanan siap saji saja." Usul Soo Hyun enteng.

"Makanan siap saji itu belum tentu sehat."

"Tapi lebih enak dari pada masakan mu."

Shin Hye memukul kepala Soo Hyun lagi dengan keras.

"Apeuda! kalau kau memukul ku terus aku bisa jadi pabo tau."

"Tampa aku memukul pun, kau memang sudah pabo."

Shin Hye dan Soo Hyun pun akhirnya tetap pergi kesupermarket dan membeli segala kebutuhan dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

Sebuah taksi berhenti di kawasan perumahan elit di pinggir kota Seoul. Dibelakang kursi penumpang, duduk seorang gadis memakai kacamata hitam memperhatikan sekitar perumahan yang kebanyakan berarsitektur modern itu.

"Apa benar ini alamatnya Ajushi?" tanya gadis itu pada supir taksi.

"Nee, agashi bisa cek sendiri biar lebih jelasnya." Jawab si supir taksi meyakinkan.

"Kelihatannya memang benar, soalnya papan nama keluarganya bertuliskan keluarga Park. Gamsahamnida..." Ujar si gadis sambil memberikan uang tip pada supir taksi itu.

Gadis itu keluar dari taksi sambil mengeluarkan koper dan satu tas jinjing besar. Dia berjalan kedepan pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Park dan memencet bel beberapa kali.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya seseorang dari speakerphone.

"Anyeonghaseo, apa ini kediaman keluarga Park In Wook?" tanya gadis itu sedikit heran dengan orang yang bersuara di balik speaker. Soalnya suara itu terdengar seperti suara anak kecil tapi dengan nada orang dewasa.

"Iya benar, anda siapa ya dan ada perlu apa?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Saya salah seorang kerabat dari Park In Wook."

"Tapi saya tidak mengenal anda sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda keluar sebentar untuk menemui saya. Saya membawakan sebuah titipan dari Park In Wook untuk anak-anaknya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Shin Hye, Park Soo Hyun dan Park Seo Yoon."

Tidak terdengar jawaban atau pun suara dari sebrang sana. Gadis itu berniat untuk memencet bel kembali tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika pintu gerbang mulai terbuka dan keluarlah sosok seorang anak perempuan yang manis dengan bola mata besar.

"Benarkah kau membawa titipan dari Appa?" tanya anak perempuan manis itu dengan bersemangat.

Gadis itu terkejut ketika dia menyadari bahwa yang tadi berbicara denganya adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 8 tahun.

* * *

**~Kediaman keluarga Park~**

Kediaman keluarga Park In Wook adalah sebuah rumah berarsitektur modern bertingkat tiga di daerah permukiman elit kota Seoul. Tuan Park In Wook adalah seorang fotografer profesional yang namanya telah terkenal di dunia photografi. Dia sering sekali bepergian keluar negeri untuk menyelenggarakan pameran atau pun melakukan pemotretan. Karena kesibukannya dia sering kali meninggalkan keluarganya di Seoul.

Keluarga Park terdiri dari Park Shin Hye sebagai putri tertua (25) seorang staylist di majalah fashion Korea, Park Soo Hyun dongsaeng (18) seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA seni rupa dia berbakat dalam membuat masalah, Park Seo Yoon sebagai maknae putri kecil berusia 8 tahun yang sedikit cuek dan terkadang lebih dewasa dari kakak-kakaknya. Sedangkan nyonya Park sendiri telah lama meninggal setelah melahirkan Seo Yoon.

Kini ayah mereka sedang berada di Amerika untuk sebuah pemotretan majalah Voyage dan baru akan pulang setelah sebulan kedepan. Sehingga di rumah hanya tinggallah mereka bertiga dan beberapa pembantu yang datang pada siang hari.

"Kami pulang... Seo Yoon apa kau sudah pulang?"Shin Hye melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah mencari Seo Yoon.

Dia tidak menyadari sebuah sepatu asing yang disimpan di rak penyimpanan sepatu di sebelah sepatunya. Sementara itu Soo Hyun berada dibelakangnya membawa dua kantung besar barang belanjaan. Dia terlihat sangat kerepotan membawa jinjingan yang berat itu.

"Aku sudah pulang Onnie." Jawab Seo Yoon dari jauh entah dari ruangan mana.

"Noona kau bisa bantu aku tidak, berat sekali nih." Keluh Soo Hyun di belakang Shin Hye.

"Kau kan lelaki, seharusnya kau lebih kuat dong jangan lemah begitu. Seo Yoon kau dimana?"

"Aku di dapur Onnie." Jawab Seo Yoon sekali lagi.

"Tunggu wangi apa ini, seperti wangi masakan. Uumm... iya ini wangi masakan, Noona apa Seo Yoon memasak?" Soo Hyun menaruh belanjaannya dilantai dan mengendus-ngendus hingga hidungnya kembang kempis.

"Iya, wanginya seperti sundubu jjigae (sup tahu pedas) aku ingat masih ada sisa bahan untuk membuat sundubu Jigae di kulkas. Tapi mana mungkin Seo Yoon memasak sundubu jjigae itukan masakan yang rumit dia kan baru berumur 8 tahun." Ucap Shin Hye heran.

"Betul juga, noona saja sudah setua ini tidak bisa memasak sundubu jjigae. Bagaimana mungkin maknae kita itu bisa. Itu tidak mungkin." Soo Hyun berpikir sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Yang dibalas oleh delikan dan desisan dari Shin Hye (ular kali berdesis).

Shin Hye adalah seorang koki yang buruk, masakan yang dibuatnya selalu saja bermasalah kalau tidak keasinan, pasti kemanisan, terkadang juga gosong dan tidak enak bentuknya.

Karena penasaran mereka berdua pun segera pergi kedapur untuk memeriksa keadaan Yesung dan asal wangi masakan itu.

Saat Soo Hyun dan Shin Hye masuk ke dapur mereka melihat seorang gadis asing yang sedang mengaduk isi panci yang mengepul diatas kompor. Sementara itu Seo Yoon berada di samping si gadis memegang mangkuk dan sendok dengan mata yang fokus memandang isi panci. Sepertinya Seo Yoon sangat kelaparan dan tidak sabar untuk makan.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Shin Hye dan Soo Hyun lalu berkata.

"Kalian sudah pulang ya." Ucapnya seakan sudah kenal lama.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shin Hye heran melihat orang asing yang berada di rumahnya.

"Onnie, bolehkah kita makan sekarang? Perut ku sudah lapar." tanya Seo Yoon polos pada gadis itu menyela pertanyaan Shin Hye.

"Tentu saja, Sekarang kau bersiaplah di meja makan." Ucap si gadis asing sambil mengecek kembali masakannya.

Shin Hye masih berdiri mematung bersama Soo Hyun.

"Kalian juga boleh bersiap di meja makan kok." Ucap gadis itu tanpa melihat dan fokus pada masakannya.

Karena perut Soo Hyun berbunyi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan. Melihat kedua adiknya yang sudah duduk Shin Hye pun ikut untuk duduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian di meja makan sudah tersedia sepanci besar sundubu jjigae bersama dengan beberapa tumis sayur dan Kimchi lobak.

Gadis itu menuangkan sup untuk Seo Yoon dan sepotong kimchi lobak pada mangkuk nasinya.

Soo Hyun dan Shin Hye saling berpandangan heran. Mereka masih bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya gadis ini. Saat memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya Soo Hyun seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau gadis yang menghajar pencuri tadi?" Ucap Soo Hyun keras membuat semuanya kaget.

"Oo, kau pria yang memakai tas pink itu ya." Ujar gadis itu seakan baru menyadarinya juga.

"Yaa... sudah ku bilang tas itu milik Noona ku bukan milik ku." Sangkal Soo Hyun.

"Soo Hyun-ah kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shin Hye masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak sih, tapi dia yang tadi membantu menghajar pencuri tadi siang." Jelas Soo Hyun.

"Jinjja (benarkah)?" jawab Shin Hye tidak percaya. Karena mana mungkin gadis berbadan kecil dihadapannya ini bisa menghajar pria berbadan besar seperti pencuri tadi siang.

"Oiya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri." Gadis itu lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan membusurkan badan.

"Anyeonghaseo... Ham Eun Jung imnida. Aku adalah keluarga baru kalian." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Mwo?" Jawab Soo Hyun dan Shin Hye berbarengan. Shin Hye sampai tersedak dan Soo Hyun sampai menyenggol gelas berisi air di sampingnya. Sementara Seo Yoon bersikap tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Memangnya ayah kalian tidak memberi tahu kalian?" Eun Jung menatap heran dengan ekpresi terkejut mereka.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Fanfic eunjung pertama yang aku post disini  
sempet udah aku share d fb dan blog ku dan responny lumayan.**

**semoga begitu juga disini...**

**silahkan review ya bagi yang sempet singgah disini, review mu sangat berarti loch buat kelanjutan cerita ini...**

**~chaceu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAITING WITH MY CAMERA**

**PART 2**

Author: Chaceu

Disclamer:

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi dari author dan bukan karakter yang sesungguhnya. Nama-nama artis yang tertera hanyalah pinjaman semata. so don't bashing dan flaming, this only fiction.

Cast:

Kim Soo Hyun as Park Soo Hyun

Ham Eun Jung (T-Ara) as Ham Eun Jung

Ok Taecyeon (2PM) as Ok Taecyeon

Ahn Seo Hyun as Park Seo Yoon

Park Shin Hye as Park Shin Hye

Park Hyomin (T-ara) as Park Hyomin

"Anyeonghaseo... Ham Eun Jung imnida. Aku adalah keluarga baru kalian." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Mwo?" Jawab Soo Hyun dan Shin Hye berbarengan. Shin Hye sampai tersedak dan Soo Hyun sampai menyenggol gelas berisi air di sampingnya. Sementara Seo Yoon bersikap tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Memangnya ayah kalian tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya?" Eun Jung menatap heran dengan ekpresi terkejut mereka.

"Huk...Uhuk... Apa maksud mu dengan kau keluarga baru kami?" Tanya Shin Hye sambil terbatuk karena tersedak.

Soo Hyun mulai berfikir ngelantur, melihat dari cara gadis ini memperlakukan Seo Yoon dan memasakkan dia makanan juga perhatian dia kepada seo Yoon. Jangan-jangan ayahnya berniat untuk menikah lagi dengan gadis ini. Soo Hyun mulai membelalakan mata seolah baru menyadari kemungkinan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah Omma baru kami." tuduh Soo Hyun tiba-tiba.

Shin Hye menyemburkan air yang sedang di minumnya. Sedangkan Seo Yoon masih tetap tidak peduli dan berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya.

"Mwo?" Kali ini Eun Jung yang terkejut dengan ucapan Soo Hyun.

"Apa maksud mu dengan ibu baru? Umur dia bahkan lebih muda dari ku." Jawab Shin Hye masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Dari cara dia memperlakukan Seo Yoon tadi, sama persis seperti seorang ibu yang menaruh perhatian pada anaknya. Sudah mengaku saja, kau ingin menipu ayah ku dan menikahinya untuk merebut hartanya kan." Tuduh Soo Hyun sambil menunjuk jari tangannya pada Eun Jung.

Awalnya Soo Hyun mengira bahwa Eun Jung akan menangis karena dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tapi ternyata Eun Jung membekap mulutnya bukan untuk menangis melainkan berusaha menahan tawa. Karena saking tidak bisa menahanya, Eun Jung pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut. Melihat tingkah Eun Jung, Shin Hye dan Soo Hyun saling pandang heran.

"haa...haa...kau bilang aku adalah calon ibu kalian...hahaha...yang benar saja...hahaha..." Ucap Eun Jung tidak jelas membuat Shin Hye dan Soo Hyun semakin heran. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh bagaimana bisa Appa memilih gadis seperti ini untuk menggantikan Omma. Pikir Soo Hyun sambil mendelik kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja suara musik maybe by Sunnye dari ponsel Soo Hyun berbunyi, di layar ponsel tercantum nama Abojie. Ternyata ayahnya menelpon langsung dari Amerika.

"Appa...! apa sih yang Appa pikirkan dengan memilih gadis ini, umurnya bahkan tidak lebih tua dari ku tahu." Cerocos Soo Hyun kesal tampa berbasa basi.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Eun Jung-ah?" tanya ayahnya pada Soo Hyun yang sedikit heran dengan nada bicara Soo Hyun.

"Iya aku sudah bertemu dengannya, Pokonya aku tidak setuju dia menggantikan Omma!" Ucap Soo Hyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Menggantikan omma, apa maksud mu?" Ayahnya ikut meninggikan suaranya kaget bercampur heran.

"Loh, bukannya Appa berniat untuk menikah dengannya kan?" Soo Hyun mulai bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya yang terdengar tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia mulai berfikir, apa mungkin perkiraannya itu salah. Gawat kalau misalnya perkiraan dia terhadap Eun Jung ternyata salah.

"Bichosso...!" Ayahnya berteriak keras campuran antara marah dan kaget. Soo Hyun yang mendengarnya langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel.

"Ada apa dengan mu sampai kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak seperti itu tentang dia hah!" ucap ayahnya masih dengan nada suara yang keras.

"Apa kau langsung menuduh dia apa Eun Jung-ah tahu kau menuduhnya seperti itu?"

"Nee..."Jawab Soo Hyun lirih, dengan nada bersalah campur malu.

"Aish...Pabo chorom! Cepat minta maaf padanya, dia itu anak dari sahabat Appa di Amerika. Ommanya adalah sahabat dari almarhum Omma mu dulu. Karena dia tidak memiliki sanak saudara di Korea Ommanya menitipkan dia pada Appa. Jadi untuk sementara waktu dia akan tinggal bersama kalian. Tapi kau malah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Dasar ceroboh, kau terlalu sering menonton drama." Jelas ayahnya sambil memarahi Soo Hyun.

"Itu juga kan salah Appa, kenapa Appa tidak memberitahu ku sebelumnya. Kalau Appa memberitahu, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Soo Hyun membeladiri.

"Apa maksud mu Appa tidak memberi tahu, beberapa jam yang lalu Appa sudah memberitahu Seo Yoon tentang kedatangan Eun Jung. Apa Seo Yoon tidak memberitahumu dan Shin Hye?"

"Mwo? Dia tidak memberitahu apapun."

"Seo Yoon-ah...! Kenapa kau tidak memeberi tahu Oppa tentang pesan Appa!" Soo Hyun menatap Seo Yoon kesal.

"Oppa tidak bertanya pada ku sebelumnya." Jawab Seo Yoon polos tampa dosa sambil mengunyah makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Soo Hyun bersungut kesal pada maknaenya itu.

"Soo Hyun-ah, cepat berikan ponsel mu pada Eun Jung. Appa ingin bicara padanya!" Ucap ayahnya tegas.

Soo Hyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Eun Jung, yang langsung Eun Jung terima. Wajah Eun Jung masih tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Soo Hyun yang merasa bersalah bercampur malu.

"Yeoboeseyo..." Eun Jung menjawab telponnya.

"Eun Jung-ah, Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena Soo Hyun sudah menuduh mu yang bukan-bukan. Dia memang terkadang bodoh dan tidak berpikir panjang tapi dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Mian, atas kesalahan Soo Hyun-ah ya..."

"Ghwencana, aku menyukai keluarga Ajushi, mereka sangat menyenangkan dan membuat ku tidak berhenti tertawa. Aku rasa aku akan senang tinggal disini. Ajushi, you have a good family." Puji Eun Jung. Dia memang menyukai keluarga ini. Karena dia berpikir mungkin akan menarik tinggal dengan keluarga seramai ini. Eun Jung berfikir seperti itu karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya. Ayah dan ibunya sangat menyayangi Eun Jung mereka begitu menyayanginya karena kelahiran Eun Jung sangat di nanti-nanti selama sepuluh tahun pernikahan keluarga Ham.

"Haha...terima kasih Eun Jung-ah kau membuat ku tersanjung. Tapi aku senang kalau kau menyukai mereka, aku harap kau betah disana. Jangan sungkan pada mereka anggap saja mereka keluarga mu sendiri. Boleh aku berbicara pada Shin Hye?"

"Tentu saja.." Eun Jung memberikan ponselnya pada Shin Hye.

"Nee, Appa..." sahut Shin Hye.

"Shin Hye-ah, Ham Eun Jung-ssi adalah anak dari sahabat Omma mu dulu dia akan tinggal bersama kalian untuk sementara waktu. Dan Karena usianya masih 17 tahun dia masih diwajibkan untuk bersekolah, jadi Eun Jung akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Soo Hyun. Appa harap kalian bisa bersikap baik padanya. Appa rasa hanya segitu pesan Appa pada kalian, jangan lupa kau ingatkan Soo Hyun untuk meminta maaf padanya. Appa harus kembali bekerja, soalnya pemotretan kali ini out door jadi Appa harus berpindah-pindah tempat. Sepertinya Appa akan sedikit jarang menghubungi kalian. Dan jangan lupa jaga diri kalian, jangan lupa makan dan tidurlah tepat waktu." Jelas Ayahnya panjang lebar, sementara Shin Hye hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian ayahnya terhadap mereka.

"Appa ini cerewet sekali. Iya kami akan menjaga diri, tenang saja. Dan masalah Eun Jung-ssi Appa tidak usah khawatir kami akan menganggapnya seperti keluarga kami sendiri." ujar Shin Hye sambil tersenyum.

"Haha...kalau saja Omma mu masih ada pasti dia yang lebih cerewet dari Appa. Yasudah Appa harus memutus sambungannya sekarang. Sharangheyo."

"Saranghe Appa..." Ucap Shin Hye tulus, dan sambungan pun terputus.

* * *

**~New York City, Amerika Serikat~**

Siang itu di pusat Kota New York Amerika Serikat, seorang pria berkebangsaan Korea sedang berbincang di sebuah Coffee Shop bersama seorang temannya. Sementara para gadis disekitarnya berbisik membicarakan orang Korea itu sambil tertawa genit.

"Hei lihat bukan kah itu Ok Taecyeon model sekaligus repper itu kan." Bisik seorang gadis pada temannya yang berada di bangku sebelah Taecyeon.

"Iya benar, aku baru sadar ternyata dia aslinya lebih keren dari pada di majalah. Lihat badannya, ya Tuhan ototnya benar-benar terbentuk sempurna." Timpal gadis bule berambut pirang di sebelahnya sambil menahan jeritan.

"Terus siapa gadis di sebelahnya, apa dia pacarnya? Sayang sekali kalau dia sudah punya pacar."Gadis-gadis di Coffee Shop mulai berbisik ribut sambil memandangi Taecyeon dengan penuh kagum. Sementara orang yang dibicarakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan malah asik berbicara dengan temannya.

"Ayolah Hyomin-ah katakan pada ku dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Taecyeon pada Park Hyomin temannya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau masih tidak percaya juga sih." Ucap Hyomin gadis eksentrik berpenampilan cantik Hyomin adalah seorang desainer Korea yang namanya sudah dikenal di dunia Barat.

"Bohong, Kau itu sahabatnya mana mungkin kau tidak tahu." Ucap Taecyeon tidak percaya.

"Aku ini sahabatnya bukan GPSnya. Jadi mana mungkin aku tahu dia berada dimana. Sudahlah aku sibuk, aku harus merancang gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan putri perdanamentri. Thanks, atas traktiranya." Ujar Hyomin sambil bergegas pergi sebelum Taecyeon mencegahnya. Kentara sekali dia ingin menghindari Taecyeon.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk terus mendesak mu Hyomin-ah!" Teriak Taecyeon pada sosok Hyomin yang sudah mulai mejauh.

* * *

**~Beberapa jam kemudian~**

**~Butik Summit, Manhattan NYK. Amerika Serikat~**

Butik Summit adalah sebuah gedung kecil berlantai tiga dengan interior klasik. Summit adalah butik ternama di Manhattan, rancangannya dapat disejajarkan dengan karya-karya besar seperti Dolce and Gabbana, Chanel, bahkan Gucci. Beberapa artis ternama Hollywod seperti Kristen Stewert, Ashley Greene, dan Elizabet Reaser bahkan pernah memakai rancanganya. Summit adalah butik yang khusus mengeluarkan rancangan karya-karya Park Sun Young atau yang biasa dikenal dengan panggilan Park Hyomin.

Hyomin berada di lantai dua, sedang merancang seketsa gaun pengantin di ruang kerjanya. Dia membuat kerangka desain terlebih dahulu, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pola bagian gaun . Dan sentuhan akhirnya dia baru menambahkan warna dan ornamen pada gaun tersebut.

"Ivy tolong ambilkan aku beberapa contoh kain! Aku perlu memilih bahan apa yang cocok untuk gaun ini."

Perintah Hyomin pada asistennya Ivana gadis berkebangsaan Jerman yang juga sedang sibuk membuat pola pada kain untuk gaun yang lain.

Ivana lalu beranjak dari ruangan untuk mengambil beberapa bahan yang di minta oleh atasanya di lantai tiga tempat bahan kain dan semacamnya disimpan.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang masuk sambil membawakan contoh kain.

"Ini..." Jawab suara ng-bass sambil menyerahkan contoh kain ketangan Hyomin.

Hyomin menerima potongan-potongan kain itu tanpa menoleh, tapi dia merasa heran kenapa suara Ivana yang biasanya terdengar lembut malah terdengar ngbass seperti suara lelaki.

"Apa kau sakit Ivy, suara mu berubah?" Saat Hyomin mendongak untuk melihat Ivana dia terlonjak kaget karena Taecyeon sudah berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ommonie..." Teriak Hyomin kaget. Taecyeon tertawa terpingkal-terpingkal melihat ekspresi kaget Hyomin. Sementara Hyomin masih mengelus-elus dadanya menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh, kau membuat ku hapir mati jantungan." Hyomin memukul-mukul Taecyeon kesal karena ulahnya.

"Sudah..sudah...aku minta maaf...aku minta maaf." Ujar Taecyeon sambil memohon ampun.

"Dimana Ivy, kenapa kau bisa ada disini hah?" tanya Hyomin masih dengan nada kesal tapi kali ini dia berhenti memukul.

"Aku menyuruhnya mengerjakan perkejaan lain." Ujar Taecyeon acuh. Dia berjalan ke arah patung manekin dan memain-mainkan tangannya seolah mengajak berdansa.

"Taecyeon-ah aku sekarang sedang sibuk tidak bisa menemani mu bermain, Jadi pergilah!" Ucap Hyomin seakan Taecyeon adalah anak kecil yang datang untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"Yaa kau pikir aku anak kecil. Kau sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan ku kemari jadi kenapa harus terus menghindari ku sih." Lagi-lagi Taecyeon menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih sambil tak berhenti menari dengan manekinnya.

"Akhh...lakukan saja sesuka mu acak-acak saja butik ku kalau kau mau, aku tidak peduli." Saking frustasinya Hyomin pun pergi dari hadapan Taecyeon.

"Yaa...Hyomin-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya Taecyeon sambil berhenti mengotak atik manekin.

"Ke toilet, apa kau mau mengikuti ku juga sampai sana hah?" tantang Hyomin kesal pada Taecyeon.

Taecyeon hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya dan kembali mengotak atik manekin seperti anak kecil.

Saat di Toilet Hyomin bukannya berniat untuk buang air, melainkan dia menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Ya Minie, ada apa?" jawab seorang wanita dari sebrang sana.

"EJ, aku sudah tidak tahan. Taecyeon membuat ku gila, dia terus mendatangi butik ku dan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Belum lagi para model mu dan orang-orang dari BAZAAR mereka semua mencari mu." Keluh Hyomin pada EJ.

"Ternyata dia masih tetap saja keras kepala. Cobalah untuk bertahan Minie, kau kan sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang yang mencari ku seperti itu. Pokonya jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu keberadaan ku. ." Ujar EJ dengan nada tenang tapi terdengar mengancam.

Hyomin tahu betul apa yang akan di lakukan EJ padanya, Imajinasinya mulai berkembang dan dia mulai membayangkan EJ yang mencekik dia di catwalk saat peragaan busananya berlangsung. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, dia bergidig membayangkan hal itu terjadi dan berusaha menepis bayangan itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibas tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Keluhnya dengan nada suara manja dan putus asa.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersabar dan tutup mulut mu!" saran EJ yang terdengar tenang tapi mematikan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau rencanakan? Kau menerima pekerjaan di majalah Style Korea dan menolak tawaran BAZZAR apa kau gila. Apa kau tidak tahu majalah itu mendapat predikat buruk karena sekandal CEOnya dengan seorang model terungkap. Sudahlah sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke Amerika untuk apa kau berada disana?" Pinta Hyomin pada EJ dengan nada suara memelas. Yang mengetahui keberadaan EJ memang hanya Hyomin seorang, dia adalah sahabat terdekat sekaligus orang yang paling EJ percaya.

"Pekerjaan itu membutuhkan tantangan, dan insting ku mengatakan tantangan itu akan aku dapatkan di Style. Lagi pula aku kan juga membutuhkan suasana baru, sampai saat yang tepat jangan sampai orang lain tahu keberadaan ku. Arasso?"Jelas EJ pada Hyomin sambil memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Saat yang tepat itu kapan, aku sudah mulai merasa akan gila nih. Kau ini, selalu saja seperti itu kau sih enak tidak harus menghadapi orang-orang yang selalu datang ke butik ku untuk mencari mu. Sementara aku harus memikirkan berjuta alasan untuk menghadapi mereka." Hyomin gembar-gembor mengeluhkan kekesalannya.

"Saat hasil pemotretan ku selsai semua orang akan tahu keberadaan ku. Dan kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi. Jadi sabarlah..." ujar EJ menenangkan

"Terus sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Taecyeon?" tanya Hyomin benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ammm..." EJ terdengar sedang berpikir dia juga sebenarnya bingun harus apa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja EJ tersenyum jail.

"Minie, suara mu terdengar sayup-sayup sepertinya sinyal di sini jelek. Hallo...hallo...hallo..." Ucap EJ sambil setengah berteriak. Terdengar sekali bahwa dia sedang berbohong dan mencari alasan untuk cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Hyomin. Sambungan mereka pun akhirnya terputus.

"Hallo EJ, EJ...! Aish... anak ini sungguh membuat ku kesal. Aku malah jadi bingung mana yang lebih membuat ku kesal, EJ atau Taecyeon. Aigho, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang kalau begitu.."

Hyomin memasukan Ponselnya ke tas tanganya dan berniat untuk keluar dari toilet. Dan ternyata, Taecyeon sedang bersandar di tiang pintu sambil melipat tangannya. Sepertinya dari tadi dia menunggu Hyomin di depan pintu Toilet.

"Kyaa..!" Jerit Hyomin sambil tersentak kaget.

"Yaa... Sedang apa kau di depan Toilet perempuan?" Teriak Hyomin kesal karena dua kali dibuat Taecyeon memiliki hoby untuk selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Tampa mempedulikan amukan Hyomin Taecyeon tersenyum dan berkata.

"Style Magazine, berarti dia berada di Korea ya? Terima kasih, atas infonya Hyomin-ah." Taecyeon pergi meninggalkan Hyomin dengan senyum puas. Gothca, akhirnya aku tau keberadaan mu, hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja aku menemukan mu EJ. Ujar Taecyeon dalam hati.

"Mati aku, jangan-jangan dia tadi menguping pembicaraan ku dengan EJ. Sial, sekarang EJ pasti akan melancarkan ancamannya pada ku. Dia pasti akan membunuhku. Argh...!" Hyomin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frutasi.

* * *

**~Seoul, Korea Selatan (malam hari)~**

**~Kediaman Keluarga Park~**

Di ruang keluarga, Soo Hyun sedang menemani Seo Yoon menonton tv. Seo Yoon tidur tengkurap sambil menopang dagu dikarpet dan menghadap kelayar tv. Sementara Soo Hyun bersandar malas disofa.

"Seo Yoon-ah, ayo tidur nanti kau bisa terlambat kesekolah besok!" Ujar Shin Hye yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sofa di sebelah Soo Hyun. Shin Hye sekarang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piama sutra.

"Iya Onnie sebentar lagi." Seo Yoon masih tetap fokus menonton "Running Man" acara tv kesukanya sambil sesekali tertawa karena adegannya yang lucu.

"Soo Hyun, kau sudah minta maaf pada Eun Jung-ssi belum?" tanya Shin Hye saat menatap Soo Hyun di sebelahnya.

"Besok saja aku minta maafnya, sekarangkan sudah malam aku ngantuk noona." Ucap Soo Hyun malas sambil makin dalam bersandar pada sofa.

**PLAK...**

Shin Hye memukul kepala Soo Hyun kencang, alhasil Soo Hyun yang sedang berselonjor disofa spontan bangkit duduk.

"Aigo..., Kenapa Noona senang sekali memukul kepala ku sih kan sakit." Soo Hyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Itu pelajaran agar kau tidak berbuat bodoh lagi. Belajarlah bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan mu Park Soo Hyun. Ayo cepat minta maaf padanya. Atau aku perlu memukul mu lagi biar kantuk mu itu hilang." Shin Hye melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap kesal pada Soo Hyun.

"Hajima... aku sudah tidak ngantuk lagi kok. Tapi noona, Inikan sudah malam dia pasti sudah tidur. Amerika ke Korea kan tidak dekat dia pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Soo Hyun mencari alasan. Sebenarnya Soo Hyun terlalu gengsi atau lebih tepatnya malu untuk meminta maaf pada Eun Jung. Makannya dia terus menunda-nunda untuk meminta maaf. Bagaimana dia bisa minta maaf, bahkan untuk bertemu dengan orangnya saja dia sudah malu. Kenapa dia harus sebodoh itu menuduh gadis itu sebagai pengganti ibu mereka sih. Kalau saja dia tidak sesembrono itu, dia pasti tidak akan semalu ini.

"Aku baru saja dari kamarnya dia masih belum tidur kok, lagi pula minta maaf kan Cuma beberapa detik tidak akan makan waktu lama. Cepat sana pergi minta maaf!"

"Iya, iya...dasar cerewet." Soo Hyun bangkit dari sofa dengan gerakan malas dan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Eun Jung yang terdapat dilantai dua.

Rumah keluarga Park terdiri dari 3 lantai. Semua kamar difokuskan dilantai dua, ada lima kamar yang terdapat dilantai dua. Kamar Seo Yoon, Shin Hye, Soo Hyun dan kamar tuan Park juga satu kamar tamu. Sementara lantai tiga terdapat studio foto kecil, tempat kerja bagi tuan Park. Kamar tamu kosong yang terdapat di sebelah kamar Soo Hyun sekarang menjadi kamar milik Eun Jung.

Soo Hyun sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar Eun Jung. Dia masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa dia langsung saja to the poin dan meminta maaf padanya. Atau haruskah dia berbasa-basi dulu pada Eun Jung baru dia minta maaf, atau lebih baik dia tidak minta maaf saja dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Tidak itu pasti lebih buruk, noona pasti akan membunuh ku kalau dia tahu aku tidak meminta maaf. Aigo bagaimana ini, aku tidak berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Pikir Soo Hyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara dari dalam kamar Eun Jung. Sepertinya dia sedang

menelpon seseorang, benar kata noona dia memang belum tidur.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak tidur sih, memangnya tidak capek dia tidur kan aku tidak perlu minta maaf sekarang. Gerutu Soo Hyun dalam hati. Soo Hyun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Eun Jung di telepon, tercetus ide jail di kepalanya untuk menguping pembicaraan Eunjung. Dia mencoba menempelkan telinganya didekat pintu kamar Eun Jung dan mencuri dengar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersabar dan tutup mulut mu!" suara Eun Jung terdengar tenang tapi mematikan. Apa sih yang dibicarakanya, pikir Soo Hyun masih kurang jelas mendengar. Dia semakin menekankan telinganya pada pintu untuk lebih fokus mendengar.

"Pekerjaan itu membutuhkan tantangan, dan insting ku mengatakan tantangan itu akan aku dapatkan di Styles. Lagi pula aku kan juga membutuhkan suasana baru, sampai saat yang tepat jangan sampai orang lain tahu keberadaan ku. Arasso?"

Styles? Maksudnya apa? Pikir Soo Hyun heran.

"Saat hasil pemotretan ku selsai semua orang akan tahu keberadaan ku. Dan kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi. Jadi sabarlah..." Pemotretan? sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan dengan Styles dan pemotretan. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Soo Hyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu kembali fokus mendengarkan.

"Minie, suara mu terdengar sayup-sayup sepertinya sinyal di sini jelek. Hallo...hallo...hallo..." Eun Jung mengakhiri pembicaraannya sambil tertawa kecil. Mini? Nama macam apa itu. Apa ada orang dengan nama Minie seperti Minie Mouse. Ejek Soo Hyun masih sambil menepelkan kupingnya di daun pintu.

Kenapa tidak terdengar lagi suara, apa dia sudah selsai menelpon? Tanya Soo Hyun penasaran, dia semakin menekankan telinganya pada pintu kamar Eun Jung. Soo Hyun terus berusaha untuk mendengar suara dibalik kamar Eun Jung sambil bergantian telinga saat mencuri dengar. Ketika Soo Hyun sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mendegarkan, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Eun Jung terbuka dan Soo Hyun pun jatuh tersungkur.

"Aigho sakit...!" teriak Soo Hyun kesakitan karena jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamar ku?" Tanya Eun Jung sambil memandang Soo Hyun heran.

Melihat wajah heran Eun Jung, Soo Hyun langsung buru-buru berdiri dan memasang tampang biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Euhh...aku tadi sedang... sedang... sedang mengejar kecoa." ucap Soo Hyun berbohong.

"Kecoa? Mana kecoanya, biar aku bantu membasminya." Ujar Eun Jung semangat sambil melepas sandal kamarnya dan memukul-mukulnya ketangan.

Dia yeoja atau bukan sih masa sama kecoa tidak takut. Biasanya kan perempuan paling takut dengan yang namanya kecoa. Soo Hyun menatap heran Eun Jung yang bersemangat untuk membantunya membasmi kecoa yang nyatanya tidak ada.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di belakang pintu kamar mu." Sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar Eun Jung.

"Terus sekarang kemana?" Tanya Eun Jung sambil menunduk mencari.

"Sepertinya kecoa itu takut melihat mu makannya dia langsung kabur saat kau buka pintu." Ledek Soo Hyun.

"Wajar dia takut pada ku, Kecoa kan memang takut pada manusia. Beda lagi saat kecoa bertemu dengan sesama kecoa." Saat Eun Jung menyebu kecoa dia melirik Soo Hyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yaa kenapa kau menyebut kata kecoa sambil melirik ku!" Soo Hyun menyadari pandangan Eun Jung.

"Aku tidak melirik mu." Elak Eun Jung dengan wajah sok polos.

"Tapi kau melirik ku sambil tertawa geli saat bilang kata kecoa." Tuduh Soo Hyun kesal.

"Tidak, kau saja yang merasa begitu."

Shin Hye dan Seo Yoon tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Soo Hyun dan Eun Jung yang sedang asik berdebat.

"Wah kelihatannya kalian sudah mulai akrab ya." Shin Hye tersenyum sambil menghampiri keduanya.

"Akrab dari mananya, noona tau dia menyamakan ku dengan apa. Dengan Kecoa." Jelas Soo Hyun kesal sambil mendelik pada Eun Jung.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau saja yang merasa begitu." Ujar Eun Jung dengan tampang sok polos.

"Onnie dan Oppa terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Ucap Seo Yoon polos.

"Terima kasih Seo Yoon, tapi oppa mu ini bukan tipe ku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan seekor kecoa." Eun Jung tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Seo Yoon.

"Mwo? Kau juga bukan tipe ku tau. Dan lihat kau menyebut ku kecoakan, kali ini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Noona dan Seo Yoon sebagai saksinya. Kalian tadi dengar kan..dengarkan?" Soo Hyun menuduh seperti seorang anak kecil. Sambil menatap Seo Yoon dan Shin Hye bergantian meminta dukungan.

"Soo Hyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." tegur Shin Hye pada Soo Hyun.

"hahah..." Eun Jung meledak tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kesal Soo Hyun. Ternyata sedari tadi Eun Jung memang menggoda Soo Hyun atau sengaja memancing kesal Soo Hyun. Dia memang senang saat Soo Hyun mulai bersikap seperti itu, bersikap polos dan ceplas-ceplos. Membuatnya merasa hal itu menarik baginya.

"Yaa!kenapa kau tertawa?" tegur Soo Hyun semakin kesal ketika mendengar Eun Jung tertawa.

"Tidakkah menurut mu kau itu sangat lucu. Kau membuat ku selalu ingin ..." jelas Eun Jung masih dengan tawanya. Kali ini Seo Yoon dan Shin Hye juga malah jadi ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat kekesalan Soo Hyun.

"Argh...terserah kalian saja, tertawalah sepuasnya. Dasar Yeoja." Soo Hyun semakin kesal, dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Eun Jung. Soo Hyun dengan kesal membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ada apa dengan dia apa dia tidak pernah bercanda sebelumnya?" Tanya Eun Jung sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ach, sudahlah jangan hiraukan dia Soo Hyun memang selalu seperti itu. Oiya, apa tadi dia sudah meminta maaf pada mu?" tanya Shin Hye.

"Minta maaf, untuk apa? Tadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengejar kecoa di depan pintu kamar ku." ucap Eun Jung sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aish...anak itu, padahal tadi sudah ku suruh dia untuk minta maaf karena sudah menuduh mu yang bukan-bukan."

"Sudahlah, masalah itu aku tidak ambil pusing kok. Lagi pula aku tidak menganggap itu sebuah kesalahan. Aku suka sikap spontan dari Soo Hyun-ssi." Ujar Eun Jung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu salah. Besok aku akan menegurnya."

"Ghwencana, aku tidak ingin dia merasa tertekan karena harus meminta maaf pada ku."

"Kau ini baik sekali sih." Shin Hye menepuk bahu Eun Jung kagum.

"Oiya, Shin Hye onnie bekerja di majalah Styles Korea yah?" tanya Eun Jung seperti baru teringat tentang hal itu.

"Iya, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ajushi yang memberitahunya pada ku. Sepertinya kita memang akan sering bertemu, aku mohon kerja samanya yah." Eun Jung tersenyum sambil membusurkan badannya secara formal.

Shin Hye mengedipkan matanya bingung bercampur heran, tapi kemudian dia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah tidak usah seformal itu, kau kan akan tinggal bersama kami berarti kau juga adalah keluarga kami." Ucap Shin Hye ramah.

"Onnie kita tidur sekarang yuk, aku sudah ngantuk nih. Hwaa...mm!" ucap Seo Yoon sambil menguap lebar.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa melihat tingkah polos Seo Yoon. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun saling mengucapsalam dan masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. Saat Eun Jung masuk kekamarnya dia berhenti sejenak sambil tersenyum dan berkata.

"Keluarga yang menarik."

**~to be continue~**

* * *

Gimana Chingu kali ini aku masukin Hyomin n Taecyeon?

butuh comment dari kalian nich sesuatu yg membangun bukan yg ngbashing ya kekeke..

maaf klo masih ada kekurangan namanya juga baru _


	3. Chapter 3

**PAINTING WITH MY CAMERA**

**PART 3**

**Author: Chaceu**

**Disclamer:**

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi dari author dan bukan karakter yang sesungguhnya. Nama-nama artis yang tertera hanyalah pinjaman semata. so don't bashing and flaming, this only fiction.

Perhatian fanfiction ini hanya untuk dibaca bukan untuk di plagiat, jadi bagi para plagiaterz saya mohon enyahlah dari sini sekarang juga. Be a Creative, seseorang tidak akan maju kalau hanya selalu meniru tanpa bekerja keras.

**Cast:**

Kim Soo Hyun as Park Soo Hyun

Ham Eun Jung (T-Ara) as Ham Eun Jung

Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

Park Shin Hye

Jung Yong Hwa (CNBlue)

Hyomin (T-Ara)

Wooyoung (2PM)

IU / Lee Ji Eun

Park Ji Yeon (T-Ara)

Park Gyuri (KARA) as Jung Gyuri

* * *

**~Beberapa hari yang lalu~**

**~Cafe D'Java~**

Shin Hye sedang memutar-mutar sendok kecil ke dalam cangkir mocha latte miliknya. Siang ini dia ada janji bertemu dengan Jung Yong Hwa kekasihnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sering bertemu di kantor, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa leluasa dalam berkomunikasi secara pribadi bila berada dikantor.

Oleh sebab itu Yong Hwa selalu mengajak Shin Hye untuk makan siang bersama di luar. Karena perbedaan posisi dan devisi, Shin Hye yang sebagai stylist dan Yong Hwa sebagai Direktur membuat hubungan mereka sedikit sulit untuk dijalani. Maklum mereka kan sama-sama sibuk dan berada ditempat kerja yang sama pula.

Saat itu Yong Hwa sedang mengadakan meeting bersama staf pemasaran, untuk membahas tentang angka penjualan Styles magazine yang menurun. Oleh sebab itu Yong Hwa sedikit terlambat untuk menemui Shin Hye.

Shin Hye menopang dagunya bosan sambil terus mengaduk-aduk mocha lattenya. Tapi ekspresinya berubah senang saat melihat dari jendela cafe Yong Hwa sedang berlari terburu-buru memasuki cafe.

Yong Hwa memasuki cafe sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Shin Hye, dia tersenyum senang saat menemukan keberadaan Shin Hye. Cafe ini adalah tempat favorit mereka, Shin Hye dan Yong Hwa akan selalu bertemu atau membuat janji di tempat ini. Mereka pun akan selalu memilih meja yang sama, satu meja dipojokan dekat jendela.

"Mian, membuat mu menunggu lama." Ujar Yong Hwa sambil duduk di hadapan Shin Hye.

"Ghwencana, lagipula belum terlalu lama kok. Bagaimana meetingnya?"

"Buruk...angka penjualan bulan ini turun drastis, aku bingung bagaimana harus melaporkan hal ini pada Abojie. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewanya saat dia tau." Jelas Yong Hwa pada Shin Hye. Ayah Yong Hwa adalah Presdir dari Style Magazine.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras selama setahun ini di Style, ayah mu juga pasti menghargai hal itu." Shin Hye menggenggam tangan Yong Hwa memberi semangat.

"Gomawo, Tapi dari rapat tadi ada sedikit titik terang yang kami dapat. Aku harap itu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik."Yong Hwa menepuk tangan Shin Hye sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjaa, apa itu?" Ucap Shin Hye penasaran.

"Kami mendapat kontrak kerja eksklusif dengan fotografer termuda berbakat, yang namanya sudah dikenal di kanca dunia."Yong Hwa terlihat bersemangat saat menjelaskan titik terang yang mereka dapat.

"Fotografer termuda? Memang seberapa muda dia?" tanya Shin Hye penasaran.

"Dia seumuran dengan Soo Hyun-ah dongsaeng mu."

"Mwo? Yang benar saja masa semuda itu dia sudah terkenal sampai ke mancanegara sih, memang siapa fotografer itu?" tanya Shin Hye antusias.

"Namanya EJ Lim."

"Ya Tuhan...jangan bilang kau terikat kontrak dengan EJ Lim fotografer ternama yang membuat debutnya di Amerika. Bagaimana bisa?" Rahang Shin Hye sampai terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak percaya saat mendengarnya tadi. Ternyata dia menerima tawaran kerja yang kami kirim lewat e-mail beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau tahu sangat sulit mendapat kontrak kerja dengannya, aku dengar dia menolak tawaran kontrak BAZAAR Amerika dengan mudahnya. Aku heran kenapa dia menerima tawaran kami ketimbang majalah terkemuka seperti BAZAAR." Pikir Yong Hwa sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Ternyata EJ Lim masih berumur sekitar 17 tahun, aku tidak percaya hal itu. Aku kira umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan ayah ku." Ucap Shin Hye masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Tidak heran kau berfikir seperti itu, EJ Lim memang orang yang misterius. Orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya saja harus mengikat kontrak kerahasiaan. Mereka tidak boleh membocorkan siapa dia sebenarnya pada publish. Benar-benar orang yang rumit dan misterius." Kata Yong Hwa sambil menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal bekerja sama dengannya, Karya-karyanya sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Bahkan orang biasa pun bisa dia sulap menjadi model profesional hanya dengan kameranya. Aku dengar apapun yang dia foto akan selalu menjadi hits dan populer. Dia akan sangat membantu bagi Style. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk tahu seperti apa orangnya. Kapan dia sampai di Korea?"Ucap Shin Hye semakin bersemangat, Karena ayahnya yang seorang photografer

Shin Hye selalu update tentang berita dalam dunia photograpy.

"Entahlah, dia tidak memberi tahu lebih lanjut tentang kedatangannya. Sepertinya dia ingin merahasiakan kedatangannya ke Korea sampai pemotretan pertamanya berlangsung." Ujar Yong Hwa sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana kita tahu dia sudah berada di Seoul, kalau dia merahasikan kedatangannya?"

"Sudah ku bilang dia orang yang rumit dan misterius, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menunggu kabar darinya dan mengikuti apa maunya. Semoga saja dia orang yang mudah untuk diajak bekerja sama, Style benar-benar berharap banyak padanya." Ucap Yong Hwa penuh harap sambil meminum segelas mocha latte.

"Yaa... itu mocha latte ku!" Tegur Shin Hye dengan bibir cemberut.

Yong Hwa hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Shin Hye, matanya berkedip dua kali. Sementara bibir atasnya dihiasi oleh buih dari mocha latte yang tadi di minumnya (so cute). Melihat hal itu Shin Hye jadi tertawa geli.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" Shin Hye tertawa geli melihat tinggak kekanakan Yong Hwa sambil memukul bahunya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menonton drama Secret Garden, adegan ini sangat terkenal. Seorang yeoja akan meminum mocha latte dan meninggalkan buih di mulutnya kemudian pasanganya akan mencium si yeoja untuk menghapus buih di mulutnya." ujar Yong Hwa sambil tersenyum jail.

"Kau hapus saja sendiri buih di mulut mu dengan tissue kenapa harus repot." jawab Shin Hye cuek karena sudah tau apa maksud Yong Hwa.

"Andwee...aku ingin kau yang menghapusnya kaja.." Ujar Yong Hwa sambil mendesak seperti anak keci;. Siapapun orang yang mengenal Jung Yong Hwa pasti tidak akan menyangka dia akan bersikap begitu manja dan kekanakan di depan pacarnya. Dia memang hanya akan menunjukan sikap itu pada seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Aish kau ini seperti anak kecil, baiklah akan aku hapus." Ujar Shin Hye menyerah.

Yong Hwa menyodorkan mukanya bersiap-siap, kemudian Shin Hye mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah Yong Hwa seakan mau mencium. Dan taraaaam Shin Hye pun mengusap buih di mulut Yong Hwa dengan tissue.

"Yaa...kenapa kau malah menghapusnya dengan tissue." Ujar Yong Hwa kecewa.

Shin Hye tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kecewa Yong Hwa. Mereka berdua menikmati susana cafe D'Java dengan ceria layaknya pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk kasmaran.(beuh bahasanya dimabuk ckckck)

* * *

**~Kirin Art School~**

Pagi itu Soo Hyun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menguap lebar. Dia masih merasa mengantuk karena harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini untuk pergi ke sekolah, kalau bukan karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ham Eun Jung gadis aneh yang kini mulai tinggal di rumahnya dia tidak akan pernah mau untuk bangun pagi.

Soo Hyun pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum semua orang bangun. Dia malas untuk bertemu dengannya malas, kesal, bercampur dengan malu. Malas karena dia harus meminta maaf padanya soal tuduhannya kemarin. Kesal karena Eun Jung memanggilnya kecoa. Dan malu karena kebodohan dia menuduh Eun Jung sebagai ibu tirinya.

"Soo Hyun Sunbhe...!" seorang gadis dengan nada suara manja memanggil nama Soo Hyun.

Saat Soo Hyun berbalik dia kaget melihat seorang gadis yang menurutnya mengganggu. Dengan reflek dia kemudian berlari menjauhi gadis itu, tapi ternyata gadis itu malah ikut berlari mengejarnya.

"Yaa! Sunbhe...kenapa kau malah lari." Teriak gadis itu sambil berusaha menyusul Soo Hyun dengan langkah kecilnya.

Soo Hyun pun bersembunyi di toilet pria untuk menghindari gadis itu.

"Dia tidak akan berani mengejar ku sampai ke sini." ujar Soo Hyun sambil bernafas lega.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang disamping Soo Hyun. Pria itu menatap Soo Hyun yang sedang mengintip keluar pintu Toilet.

"Aghhh..." Teriak Soo Hyun kaget sambil memegang dadanya.

"Yaa..kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, kau membuat ku kaget." Ujar pria itu sambil memegang dadanya juga. Gerakannya sama persis seperti Soo Hyun.

"Yang seharusnya kaget itu aku, kau tiba-tiba saja mucul di depan ku bagaimana aku tidak kaget hah." Soo Hyun berteriak kesal.

"Aku hanya penasaran kau sedang menghindar dari siapa lagi sih?" Pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum tengil.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah aku bermasalah dengan setiap orang, tuh kau lihat saja sendiri diluar." Soo Hyun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pintu luar. Di luar Toilet pria seorang gadis manis berambut panjang dengan mata bulat sedang celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Ahh.. Park Ji Yeon, ku kira kau menghindari siapa ternyata dia toh." Kata si pria seakan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"WooYoung kau bisa bantu aku kan, tolong alihkan perhatian Ji Yeon ajak dia ke kelasnya atau kemana lah biar aku bisa kabur darinya." Soo Hyun memohon sambil menarik baju WooYong dan memberikan ekspresi mata anjing pada WooYoung. Pria yang di panggil Wooyoung itu adalah teman terdekat Soo Hyun di kelas.

"Shiro, kau yang menghindar dari dia kok aku yang repot. Kau urus saja sendiri fans fanatik mu itu."

"Ayolah bantu aku kita kan sudah lama berteman."

"Justru karena aku teman mu, aku tidak ingin membantu."

"Ish... teman macam apa kau ini tidak mau membantu teman lain yang sedang kesusahan." Cibir Soo Hyun sambil bersungut kesal.

"Lain soalnya jika teman mu itu Park Soo Hyun si raja pembuat onar." WooYoung pun berjalan melewati Soo Hyun yang bermuka kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Soo Hyun teringat sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa menjadi kartu mati WooYoung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku adukan pada IU kalau kau kemarin pergi bersama Tiffany untuk menonton konser 2PM."

Saat WooYoung hendak keluar tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkahnya seakan dia menjadi beku karena kata-kata Soo Hyun barusan. Sebenarnya WooYoung adalah tipe pria dengan banyak wanita, tapi tentu saja dia hanya mencintai satu orang wanita yaitu IU kekasihnya selama setahun ini. Cuman sayangnya kebiasaan jelek WooYoung sebagai Play Boy ternyata tidak bisa di hilangkan dengan mudah.

WooYoung menghadap Soo Hyun dan memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk ingin membunuh.

"Jangan menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh cinta begitu, aku jadi merinding. Sudah terima nasib saja, bantu aku atau kartu joker mu terungkap." Ancam Soo Hyun dengan senyum jailnya.

Wooyoung memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah. Akhirnya dia pun bersedia membantu Soo Hyun.

* * *

Suasana di kelas 3 A 4 pagi itu sudah lumayan ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang sedang asik dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Di bangku kedua jajaran pertama IU sedang menatap cermin kecil segi empat yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Aigo, kelihatanya berat badan ku mulai naik lagi nih." Ujar IU sambil menatap cermin dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dia mengecek tiap sudut pipinya yang menurutnya jadi tambah tembam.

"Sudah ku bilang kau jangan makan Galbi terlalu banyak kau malah makan juga, di waktu malam lagi. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya."ucap Suzy tanpa menatap IU. Suzy duduk di bangku samping sedang menopang dagu sambil membaca majalah Style.

"Bagaimana mungkin anak pemilik kedai galbi tidak makan galbi itu kan aneh." IU membela dirinya pada Suzy.

"Itu sih terserah kau saja, kalau kau mau berat badan mu seperti dulu lagi tidak masalah." Kata Suzy masih tetap fokus membaca. Suzy mengingatkan akan berat badan IU yang dulu pernah gendut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku akan mulai diet dan jalan kaki dari rumah sampai sekolah." Ujar IU sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersemangat. Tapi ternyata Suzy masih saja terus membaca majalah dan tidak mempedulikan IU yang bersemangat berdiet.

"Ish...kau ini, bukannya menyemangatiku malah diam saja. Sebenarnya majalah apa sih yang kau baca sini lihat." IU merebut majalah yang di baca Suzy dan melihat cover depannya.

"Style... majalah ini kan tidak menarik untuk apa kau baca majalah ini?"

"Iya majalah tidak menarik inilah yang membiayai sekolah ku sampai sekarang." Jawab Suzy sambil merebut majalahnya dari IU. Suzy berbicara tanpa nada emosi sedikit pun.

"Oiya aku lupa keluarga mu kan yang menerbit kan Style, mianhea Suzy-ah tapi jangan menyalahkan aku bukan Cuma aku saja yang menyebut majalah ini tidak menarik kok." Sudah menyinggung masih saja IU membela diri dengan polosnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Soo Hyun berlari memasuki kelas dengan tergesa-gesa dia kemudian duduk di bangku belakang Suzy sambil

mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa sih seperti habis di kejar setan saja?" tanya IU sambil menatap heran Soo Hyun yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"aku...itu...hufff..." Soo Hyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak usah ditanya, paling juga dia habis di kejar fans setianya itutu Park Ji Yeon." Timpal Suzy tidak heran karena sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian ini setiap harinya.

"Fyuh...untung saja tadi aku bertemu Wooyoung jadi bisa menyuruhnya merayu Ji Yeon dan kabur. Kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan nanti siang aku akan di gelayuti olehnya terus." Ucap Soo Hyun sedikit keceplosan tentang WooYoung yang merayu Ji Yeon.

"MWO?" Teriak IU sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Suzy dan Soo Hyun hampir melompat dari kursinya karena kaget mendengar suara keras IU.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Wooyoung kau suruh merayu Park Ji Yeon? Yaa Soo Hyun-ah apa kau gila, itu sama saja memberikan permen pada seorang maniak permen." muka IU tampak memerah karena kesal.

"Upps...keceplosan." Soo Hyun menutup mulutnya, dia lupa kalau hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari IU kekasih WooYoung.

Suzy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merasa pusing dengan tingkah teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba saja orang yang dibicarakan tadi datang melenggang memasuki kelas dengan santainya menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah IU. Wooyoung tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum maut mematikanya yang melemahkan setiap hati wanita. Biasanya IU bisa terhipnotis dengan senyuman itu tapi tidak hari ini.

"Anyeong Jaghi, saranghe." WooYoung mendekati IU sambil memperlihatkan bentuk hati dengan tangannya di dada.

Tanpa merespon IU hanya menatap WooYoung dengan pandangan membunuh, seakan dimatanya terlihat bara api.

Melihat tingkah IU yang seperti itu WooYoung heran dan merasakan firasat buruk. Dia lalu menatap kearah Soo Hyun, yang tiba-tiba saja menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan majalah Style seakan serius membaca padahal majalah yang dibacanya itu terbalik.

"Yaaa Park Soo Hyun aku akan membunuh mu." WooYoung sudah dapat menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang. Soo Hyun bergidik di balik majalahnya.

"Sebelum kau membunuh Soo Hyun aku yang akan membunuh mu terlebih dulu Jang WooYoung." Teriak IU dari belakang WooYoung dengan api yang berkobar di sekelilingnya.

"Jaghi...aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku waktu itu hanya mengajak Tiffany sebagai kakak mengajak adiknya menonton konser 2PM." Ternyata WooYoung salah paham dan mengira yang di ceritakan Soo Hyun adalah tentang Tiffany bukan tentang Ji Yeon.

"Mwo, Tiffany? kau mengjak Tiffany ke konser ..." Tangis IU meledak dengan kerasnya bagai bom atom Hiroshima.

"Bahkan aku saja tidak pernah sedikitpun kau ajak ke konser 2PM sementara Tiffany dengan mudahnya kau ajak. Setelah Ji Yeon dan Tiffany lalu siapa lagi hah? Hwawawa" IU menangis sesegukan sambil berteriak kesal menginjak-injakan kakinya ketanah seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bahkan menurunkan berat badan ku dan sengsara menahan lapar ku saat di rumah tersedia begitu banyak daging di depan mataku. Sementara kau malah enak-enakan diluar sana bersama gadis ..." IU kembali menangis kali ini semakin kencang.

Kegaduhan itu membuat seluruh isi kelas menatap IU dan Wooyoung. Sebenarnya keributan seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi di kelas 3 A 4. Bagaimana tidak Mr. Play Boy a.k.a Jang WooYoung, King of Trobelmaker a.k.a Park Soo Hyun, Miss IUnivers a.k.a Lee Ji Eun, dan Ratu es a.k.a Jung Su Jie. Keempat murid berkepribadian complicated berkumpul menjadi satu di satu kelas yang sama gimana tidak ribut coba.

Tiba-tiba bel kelas berbunyi pertanda akan dimulainya jam pelajaran.

Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi Guru Shin memasuki kelas bersama seorang gadis berkacamata tebal.

"Anyeong..." sapa Guru Shin Seok Ho Pria paruh baya berpenampilan sederhana, pada semua muridnya di depan kelas.

"Anyeonghaseo Sunsengnim." Jawab sebagian murid.

Karena beberapa murid masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, siapa lagi kalau bukan IU dan WooYoung. IU masih ngambek dan memanyunkan bibirnya ekstrim. Sementara WooYoung masih memelas memohon-mohon agar IU memaafkannya dengan menarik-narik baju IU dan memasang mata kucing padanya.

"Yaa Jang WooYoung kenapa kau berlutut di samping bangku Lee Ji Eun, cepat kembali kebangkumu sendiri!" Tegur Guru Shin pada WooYoung yang dengan terpaksa Wooyoung kembali kebangkunya sendiri.

"Wah, Park Soo Hyun ada apa gerangan kau sudah hadir di kelas sepagi ini?" Tanya Guru Shin pada Soo Hyun karena tidak biasanya Soo Hyun hadir di kelas tepat waktu. Guru Shin melihat ke banggu Soo Hyun yang berada di belakang bangku Suzy.

"Apa kau kemarin tidak pulang dan menginap di sekolah hah?" Semua murid tertawa mendengar ledekan guru Shin pada Soo Hyun.

Sementara Soo Hyun sendiri ternyata sedang tertidur pulas dengan majalah style yang terbalik menutupi wajahnya. Ternyata karena menghindari tatapan mematikan WooYoung tadi dia sampai tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang bersandar kebelakang dengan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kelihatanya orang yang Sunsengnim bicarakan tidak mendengarkan." Ucap Suzy, tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan Soo Hyun dan menyuruhnya sadar.

Suzy mengambil majalahnya yang dipakai Soo Hyun untuk menutupi wajah. Dan taram, ekspresi tidur Soo Hyun yang memalukan terlihat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan kepala yang terjulur kebelakang otomatis membuat semua orang dikelas tertawa melihatnya.

Guru Shin langsung menghampiri Soo Hyun dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku pelajaran yang digulungnya.

"Yaa Noona, tidak bisakah kau tidak selalu memukul ku." Soo Hyun meringis kesakitan masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Karena kebiasaan Shin Hye yang selalu memukul kepalanya, tanpa sengaja Soo Hyun mengira orang yang memukulnya adalah Shin Hye noona. Soo Hyun masih fokus dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan tidak memperhatikan siapa orang yang memukulnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti noona mu?" Ujar Guru Shin sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Soo Hyun. Seluruh isi kelas

kembali tertawa.

"Omo?" Soo Hyun tampak kaget sambil memegang dadanya.

"Anyeonghaseo Shin Sunsengnim..." Soo Hyun menyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan langsung duduk tegak.

"Aish...ada saja ulah yang selalu kau perbuat Park Soo Hyun, tidak bisakah barang sejenak kau tidak membuat ulah."

Guru Shin lalu kembali kedepan kelas. Sementara Soo Hyun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya masih setengah sadar setengah tertidur.

"Aku sampai lupa, kali ini kita mendapat salah seorang murid baru pindahan dari Bussan. Silahkan, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu." Ujar guru Shin pada gadis itu.

Si gadis tersenyum manis, penampilanya memang sangat ketinggalan jaman dengan rok panjang yang menutupi lutut, kaos kaki panjang sebetis, kacamata minus tebal, rambut pendek yang dihiasi bando bermotif polkadot warna warni. Penampilan seorang gadis desa yang baru saja datang ke kota.

"Anyeonghaseo, Ham Eun Jung imnida banggapsimnida." Gadis itu membungkuk dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya pada yang lain.

Para murid tampak tidak tertarik dengan murid baru ini karena penampilannya yang terlihat kuno. Mereka hanya merespon sekenanya. Tapi tidak dengan Park Soo Hyun, pria itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan terkejut saat mendengar nama gadis itu terucap. Dia menatap terkejut dengan penampilan si gadis yang tampak berubah drastis dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Yaa Kau." Teriaknya sambil menunjuk kearah murid baru itu.

Lagi-lagi mata semua murid tertuju pada Park Soo Hyun dan kali ini gadis itu mulai medapat perhatian dari seluruh kelas.

**~ToBeContinued~**


End file.
